Muerte a los niños elegidos
by Koshi Sekisen
Summary: Los niños elegidos han ido muriendo uno a uno a una casa misteriosa... quién es el asesino? Como lo hizo? Porqué? (4o y Último capítulo)
1. Capítulo 1

Hola............. este es mi primer fic de......... terror........... muahahahaha! Temblad.... niños elegidos.......... teblad.............. que miedo vais a pasar................  
  
Hola, me llamo Kari Ishikawa, os gusta la introducción? ^_^', bueno, espero que os guste el fic: TAIORA, SORATO/TAKARI, DAIKARI/MISHIROU, JYOUMI /KENLEY, MIYORI, tragedia y... TERROR!  
  
  
  
Muerte a los niños elegidos:  
  
"Quiero parar! Mis pies me están matando!!!!" se quejó Mimi. Joe e Izzy voltearon para verla. Estaban enamorados de ella.  
  
"Sí, yo también estoy cansada" admitió Sora rato después. Matt y Tai miraron hacia ella con semblante preocupado.  
  
"Yo tengo frío!!!" lloró Yolei. Cody y Ken la miraron intranquilos.  
  
"Yolei tiene razón" añadió Kari. T.k. y Davis la observaban desesperados.  
  
"Llueve" dijo T.k. de pronto.  
  
Unas gotas muy gruesas caían sobre sus cabezas. La temperatura bajó de pronto.  
  
"Lo que faltaba!" lamentó Tai.  
  
"Y para el colmo hace mucho más frío!!" gritaron Yolei y Mimi a la vez.  
  
"Esto no me gusta" dijeron al unísono Kari y Sora.  
  
Joe se precipitó por quitarse el abrigo, igual que Izzy y se los pusieron a Mimi en los hombros para que no se resfriase.  
  
Tai se quitó la jaqueta y Matt su abrigo para que Sora no enfermase.  
  
Ken ofreció a Yolei su jaqueta ya que la de Cody no le iba bien le dejó la gorra.  
  
Davis se quitó el polar para Kari y T.k. su jaqueta y le dio su gorro.  
  
"Gracias chicos" dijeron ellas a la vez haciendo que se sonrojaran estilo muy vivo.  
  
Continuaron corriendo para encontrar un sitio seguro.  
  
Lo que pasaba desde un buen principio fue que, Tai y su hermana decidieron hacer una excursión para ir a tomar el aire, solo que sus padres estaban ocupados. Pero como que, hacia un año ya vencieron al malvado más diabólico del mundo MaloMyotismon, les dejaron ir solos si les acompañaban los niños elegidos. Y así fue. Matt, que conocía ese bosque ofreció ir, pero como en un desvío Tai dijo que siguieran por la izquierda en vez de por la derecha que era el camino conocido por Matt, se perdieron.  
  
Kari tropezó con una piedra.  
  
"Kari!" exclamaron T.k. y Davis agachándose a su lado. T.k. llegó primero y la cogió por la cintura al ayudarla a levantarse, pero Kari cayó.  
  
"Mi tobillo! Duele!" lamentó.  
  
Tai la cogió de espaldas y corrieron a un lugar seguro.  
  
"Tai! Matt!" llamó de pronto Sora "Aquí hay un cabaña!" señaló.  
  
En efecto. Una cabaña muy vieja y a punto de caer en cualquier momento. Pero, era mejor que nada.  
  
"Podemos hacernos daño. Se derrumbará!" exclamó Cody aterrorizado.  
  
"Es mejor que quedarse aquí!" vociferó Tai para hacerse oír entre los truenos y relámpagos.  
  
Matt abrió con cuidado la puerta. Sentaron a Kari en un rincón del suelo mientras Joe envenaba a Kari el tobillo.  
  
"Está dislocado. Pero estará bien" dijo al fin.  
  
"Te encuentras bien, Kari?" preguntó T.k. al cabo de un rato.  
  
"Estaré bien, T.k." dijo con una sonrisa.  
  
"Chicos, dónde está Sora??!!" preguntó de repente Matt.  
  
"Sora!!!!!" buscaron.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Que pasa?" preguntó saliendo de una habitación "Solo he ido a inspeccionar la casa" dijo molesta.  
  
"Pensaba que te habíamos perdido en el bosque" dijo Matt sonrojado.  
  
"Eres muy dulce Matt" dijo al fin.  
  
"Bueno Sora, como está la casa?" preguntó Tai al ver que Sora le decía aquello.  
  
"Está en buen estado. No pasa nada" dijo felizmente.  
  
Tai sonrió al ver su sonrisa. Matt se incomodó.  
  
"Como estás Kari?" preguntó Sora  
  
"Bien, no te preocupes"  
  
"Pues hemos de hacer algo, que hacemos con esta tormenta?" preguntó Izzy.  
  
"Nos quedamos aquí?" añadió Cody.  
  
"NO podemos... y si es propiedad de alguien?" corrigió Joe  
  
"No dijiste lo mismo cuando encontramos los huevos en el digimundo?" preguntó Mimi riendo.  
  
"En serio?" rió Yolei. Joe se sonrojó.  
  
"Bueno, creo que deberíamos quedarnos aquí pues no podemos estar fuera" dijo T.k.  
  
"Tienes razón T.A." dijo Davis.  
  
"Es T.k.!!!!!!!!!!!" gritaron todos.  
  
Kari se rió.  
  
"Lo que sea" dijo Davis molesto por las risas de la portadora de la luz.  
  
"Que has encontrado Sora?" preguntó Ken.  
  
"6 habitaciones con literas de dos, una cocina, una cuarto de estar y 4 baños con corriente de agua pues hay un deposito en el tejado que recoge el agua de la lluvia" dijo Sora.  
  
"Repartamos las habitaciones, Mimi vamos juntas?" preguntó Yolei. Mimi sonrió.  
  
"Sora?" miró Kari. Sora asintió.  
  
Los grupos quedaron: Tai & Matt, Izzy & Joe, Ken & Cody, T.k. & Davis, Kari & Sora, Mimi & Yolei.  
  
Matt y Ken empezaron a cocinar algunas provisiones con el gas en la cocina que quedaba.  
  
Mientras los demás iban hablando. De que?  
  
Matt y Ken se miraron de susto al oír un grito por las chicas.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Que pasa?!" preguntó Matt preocupado saliendo de la cocina. Ken le seguía rápidamente.  
  
"Uf! Matt! Nada, nada. Tai estaba contando una historia de terror!" suspiró Sora.  
  
"Y por eso tanto escándalo?" dijo ofendido Matt  
  
"Lo siento..." se disculpó Yolei.  
  
"Bueno, la comida está lista" afirmó Ken. Matt asintió.  
  
Después de comer un buen rato, todos estaba bien llenos. Y, de pronto, se apagó la luz.  
  
"Ah!" dejó escapar Mimi.  
  
"Está oscuro..." decía Kari, a la que no le gustaba la oscuridad.  
  
"Tranquila Kari" decía en cambio T.k.  
  
"Vamos a separarnos para buscar velas" indicó Tai.  
  
Se separaron.  
  
Después de buscar, Matt, Tai y Joe encontraron unas cuantas velas y se juntaron.  
  
"Y Cody? Davis...?" preguntó de repente Yolei.  
  
"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" oyeron una voz.  
  
"COOOOOOOOOOODY!!! QUE HA PASADO!!!!!!!!QUIEN TE HA HECHO ESTO????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" gritaba Davis que había llegado a la zona.  
  
No les gustó a nadie lo que vieron...  
  
Cody, en el dormitorio boca arriba. Con un puñal al pecho. Estirado en un charco de sangre.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY" lloró Yolei abalanzándose a Ken que la abrazaba intentando no mirar el cuerpo sin vida.  
  
"Mira! Algo está escrito!" dijo de pronto Davis "Este inútil no me vale para nada, ni vosotros, así que... MORID!"  
  
"Tai... tengo miedo" dijo Sora abrazándole. Matt miró con tristeza al cuerpo y a la joven.  
  
"T.k.... Davis!" lloraba Kari.  
  
"Buaaa! Que miedo!" lloraba Mimi  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Creéis que esto va en serio?" preguntó al cabo de un rato Izzy.  
  
"No Izzy, nadie va en serio si mata a una persona!" dijo Matt enfadado, al darse cuenta de que había herido a su compañero añadió "Lo siento Izzy, no se lo que me pasa... con tanto nervio yo..."  
  
"Tengo miedo..." murmuró Kari.  
  
"Todos lo tenemos, Kari" añadió Sora mirándolos a todos.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jajajajajajajajajaja que malvada que soy! Bueno Cody no me cae demasiado bien que digamos.... una pista? Eso al próximo capítulo! 


	2. Capítulo 2

Este es el segundo capítulo de "Muerte a los niños Elegidos" un fic MUY DARK!! En el capítulo anterior se explica que:  
  
Tai y Kari organizan una excursión para todos los niños elegidos un año después de vencer a MaloMyotismon. A medio camino Kari se tuerce el tobillo al bosque y se pierden. Al final van a una casa abandonada en bastante mal aspecto. Al buscar velas se separan y Davis descubre el cuerpo sin vida de ......................... Cody  
  
Mencioné que habían cuatro triángulos amorosos? Tai-Sora-Matt Joe-Mimi-Izzy Davis-Kari-T.k. Ken-Yolei-Cody(ahora muerto ^_^')  
  
Muerte a los niños elegidos, II:  
  
Estaban en el comedor. Era un silencio indescriptible. Yolei, después del shock se había desmayado. Su cabeza estaba apoyada sobre las rodillas de Ken, sentado en el sofá. Sora estaba abrazada a Tai con la palabra horror escrita en la cara. Tai la miraba mientras la acariciaba la espalda y el pelo. Matt miraba a otro lado, intentando no mirar ni al cuerpo que estaba en un rincón con una sábana blanca encima, ni a la chica que le gustaba. Izzy buscaba pistas del asesino evitando mirar a Mimi mientras cogía fuerte a Joe para que pasara el miedo. Kari estaba abrazada a los dos chicos mientas ni siquiera lloraba, pues el dolor era mayor del que se podía expresar en lágrimas.  
  
"Creéis que deberíamos salir de aquí?" preguntó Izzy.  
  
"No" respondió Davis "NO podríamos mover toda la noche a Kari, además hoy no creo que haga cosas por el estilo el asesino, como matar a dos personas a la vez" dijo seriamente.  
  
Todos los demás le miraron sorprendidos  
  
"Que?" preguntó incrédulo  
  
"Es una de las pocas veces que dices algo con sentido" dijo Joe.  
  
Davis se molestó.  
  
"Venga, no te lo tomes en serio" dijo Kari riendo un poco pero sonriéndole.  
  
"Bueno, de momento, Davis tiene razón, cada uno irá con su compañera de cuarto, entendido?"  
  
asintieron y fueron a sus habitaciones.  
  
Joe (con compañero Izzy) se levantó al tener que ir a afeitarse (¿)  
  
En la habitación de Davis y T.k., el primero se levantó para ir al baño,  
  
"T.Q. (o como te llames) voy al baño!" dijo corriendo.  
  
T.k. rió mientras decía:  
  
"Es T.k."  
  
después de un rato se oyó un gritó de Terror.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
era Joe  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Joe!" todos fueron a buscar.  
  
Kari necesitó la ayuda de Yolei para llegar a donde habían oído el grito.  
  
El baño.  
  
'Creo que el asesino es Davis' pensó perspicazmente para sí mismo Tai.  
  
Mimi y Kari casi se desmayaron ante la visión.  
  
Joe al suelo sin poder decir nada con un puñal en el costado mientras perdía mucha sangre. Y a Davis al suelo inconsciente de un golpe en la cabeza (se veía el morado en la frente). Un bastón de hierro cubierto (solo un poco) de sangre estaba en un costado de la habitación.  
  
"No puede ser..." murmuró Tai "Quien a sido!? Maldita sea! Maldito c*p*ll*!!" Tai cayó al suelo de rodillas donde empezó a llorar.  
  
Matt estuvo en shock, incapaz de decir nada a nadie. Unos segundos más tarde corrió al lado de Joe mientras intentaba a más no poder intentar que el inconsciente de gafas no perdiese más sangre y que continuara con vida. Era Joe, su mejor amigo (después de Tai) apuñalado por ALGUIEN en la MISMA casa que él.  
  
Sora se cogió a Yolei que la abrazó con lágrimas de pena y terror.  
  
Davis empezó a recuperar el conocimiento...  
  
"Davis" empezó Izzy lo más serenamente que pudo aún no consiguiendo parecer normal "Quién ha echo esto?"  
  
"No lo sé. Vine al baño y me lo encontré. Me giré y vi a alguien con un hierro y..." respondió pero después calló.  
  
"Joe! Joe despierta!" rogaba Matt "Que alguien me ayude?!"  
  
"Matt! Joe!" Tai.  
  
"No puedes morir en mi, entendido?! No mueras en mi!" le gritaba Matt a su amigo que perdía visibilidad. "Despierta!" gritaba mientras ya perdía su sensibilidad.  
  
"Matt!" le gritaba Tai al ver que no podían hacer nada. Joe ESTABA muerto. "Matt! Despierta! Matt! Joe ha MUERTO. No puedes hacer nada"  
  
después de pronunciar con vocación la palabra: MUERTO Matt reaccionó. Y lo vio. Joe, su mejor amigo, muerto.  
  
Se levantó y se fue sin decir nada.  
  
"Matt..." lloraba T.k. preocupado por el estado de su hermano.  
  
"Chicos, hoy nada de dormir separados, hoy todos a dormir en el salón. Izzy coge a Mimi, T.k. tu a Kari, Ken encárgate de Yolei, ven Sora, yo te ayudaré" los chicos cogieron a las chicas en brazos ya que se encontraban en mal estado para caminar.  
  
Vieron a Matt en el salón.  
  
"Lo siento chicos, me ha entrado el pánico, lo siento de veras" dijo mientras se cubría la cara entre sus manos con pesar.  
  
"Matt... está bien" dijo Tai.  
  
"Te entendemos" murmuró Sora.  
  
Pusieron unas mantas para las chicas mientras los chicos dormían en el suelo. Hicieron guardia.  
  
Primero: Tai y Matt  
  
Segundo: Izzy y Ken  
  
Tercero: T.k. y Davis.  
  
Al tercer turno Davis observó la consternación que este hacia su hermano mayor.  
  
"T.H. puedes ir a dormir, estás cansado"  
  
"Eres tu quien ha de dormir, has recibido un golpe"  
  
Davis se frotó la cabeza con una sonrisa.  
  
"No duele!"  
  
T.k. accedió. Pero, en cambio de hacer guardia, Davis se durmió, cosa que aprovechó El/La asesino/a para hacer un nuevo plan.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Al despertarse por la mañana. Matt se encontraba pésimamente. Pero no solo él. Todos.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" oyeron la voz de.......................................................................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ......  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ..  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .... Mimi.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Que os ha parecido? Lo siento fans de Joe! Lo siento! A mi me dolió mucho matarle ~_~ (*escalofrío*) Aquí ha una pista entre líneas, a ver si las habéis pillado...  
  
Hasta el sig. Cap. ¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kari Ishikawa  
  
  
  
P.D.: Dejen su r/r! 


	3. Capítulo 3

Bua! Que rollo, cole, cole, cole, bueno, ahora vamos con el fic..... MUERTE A LOS NIÑOS ELEGIDOS:  
  
Se descubre al asesino! Capítulo MUY corto!  
  
  
  
Muerte a los niños elegidos:  
  
Matt se levantó bruscamente y vio, en la ventana escrito... con sangre...  
  
NO PODEÍS LIBRAROS DE MI MALDITOS NIÑOS ELEGIDOS.  
  
HAN MUERTO DOS PERO... NO SERÁN LOS ÚNICOS!  
  
MORID!  
  
"Chicos... no se si estaréis de acuerdo conmigo pero... nos vamos" dijo Tai.  
  
Izzy corrió hacia la puerta principal pero...  
  
"Está cerrada y hay una nota!" comentó con pánico en su voz ": Conque os ibais, eh? De eso nada! Este casa será vuestra tumba"  
  
T.k. corrió para abrazar a Kari que tenía las piernas de mantequilla.  
  
Decidieron quedarse y hacer un plan.  
  
"Lo peor de todo es que... el asesino es uno de nosotros" dijo duramente Tai.  
  
"No acuses sin pruebas, Tai" comandó Izzy.  
  
"Tai tiene razón" protegió Davis.  
  
"Niñato" murmuró Tai.  
  
Tai sospechaba del asesino.  
  
Quedaron unas horas en silencio. La casa fantasma parecía más terrorífica aún con esos sembrares.  
  
"Voy al baño, chicos" comentó Davis. Lo cierto es que se aguantaba desde hacía dos horas y media y ya no podía más"  
  
"No es seguro ir solo uno!" protestó Ken  
  
"Te acompañaré yo, Davis" Tai quería hacerle confesar.  
  
Pasaron unos minutos y nadie volvía.  
  
"Esto no me gusta" lloró Sora en desesperación.  
  
"Voy a ver" asintió Matt  
  
"Iremos todos" cooboró Ken  
  
todos fueron y nos les gustó lo que vieron.  
  
Tai estaba en la bañera, llena de agua boca abajo. No de agua, una bañera de agua y... sangre...  
  
Sora se desplomó en brazos de Matt  
  
"Y... Davis?"  
  
"Aquí" Davis estaba... con un puñal en la mano...  
  
"Tú?!" chillaron todos a la vez. 


	4. Capítulo 4

Hola  
  
Antes de nada: este fic no está copiado de ninguno de Semana Trágica. Lo leí ayer pero no creo que se parezca al mío. Además. Este fic lo escribí hace ya mucho tiempo en inglés pero... se me borró. oÚ_Ùo  
  
Muerte a los niños elegidos:  
  
"Davis... has sido tú quién... les has matado" preguntó Matt fríamente.  
  
Davis sonrió.  
  
"Contesta!"  
  
"Sí."  
  
"Como pudiste?" preguntó Izzy más pálido que el papel...  
  
"Ah! Fácil. Primero de todo, la primera noche, vi que Cody se había perdido y yo... no malgastaría otra oportunidad para matarle..."  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Chicos...!" su voz resonaba "Yolei!"  
  
"Cody! Eres tú?"  
  
"Davis! Me ha perdido"  
  
"Y yo"  
  
"Pues no me ayudas mucho... que digamos" dijo con sarcasmo.  
  
Davis se hartó. Porque? De todas las personas... porque se tenía que reír siempre de ÉL?!?!?!?!?!  
  
"Davis... estás callado... era un broma"  
  
El pelirrojo sacó una navaja y se la clavó al corazón.  
  
*Fin*  
  
"No sabéis lo agradable que es sentir todo esto. La sangre que te manchaba y todo... ah... una maravilla"  
  
"Y luego chillaste de ayuda falsamente" rugió T.k. de furia.  
  
Davis rió.  
  
"Si"  
  
"Y porque a Joe!? Eh?! Porque?!" le chilló Matt.  
  
"Odio que me traten de cobardes... sabéis?"  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Creéis que deberíamos salir de aquí?" preguntó Izzy.  
  
"No" respondió Davis "NO podríamos mover toda la noche a Kari, además hoy no creo que haga cosas por el estilo el asesino, como matar a dos personas a la vez" dijo seriamente.  
  
Todos los demás le miraron sorprendidos  
  
"Que?" preguntó incrédulo  
  
"Es una de las pocas veces que dices algo con sentido" dijo Joe.  
  
*Otro Flashback*  
  
Davis caminaba al baño y oyó que Joe murmuraba:  
  
"Maldito asesino. Maldito cobarde de mierda!"  
  
Y con un cuchillo que tenía en el calcetín (lo había cogido de la cocina antes) entró y sin poder decir nada le clavó en el abdomen. Joe estaba medio inconsciente, pero acertó al darle en la cabeza que le dejó inconsciente.  
  
*Fin*  
  
"Tai... era tu ídolo" comentó Izzy.  
  
"Un ídolo muy idiota y demasiado perspicaz"  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Tras hacer lo suyo, Tai le esperaba fuera.  
  
"Porque has matado a todos?"  
  
"De que hablas?"  
  
"Contesta"  
  
Se lo explicó.  
  
"Te entregaré a la policía, Davis"  
  
"No, no lo harás. Sabes mi secreto, y ahora... morirás"  
  
con una fuerza impredecible, le cogió de la cabeza y le estampó contra la piedra de la bañera.  
  
Encendió el agua y silenciosamente esperó a los demás...  
  
*Fin*  
  
"Una historia preciosa, no?"  
  
antes de que dijera nada más, Matt se tiró encima de él y le pegaba con el puño dispuesto a hacerle pagar.  
  
Sora ya había recuperado el conocimiento y escuchó a lágrima viva la declaración de Davis.  
  
"Matt!" chilló ésta cuando el rubio más mayor fue herido al hombro derecho por una navaja de Dios sabe Donde.  
  
Ken se precipitó por él y le dejó KO al suelo con un golpe en la nuca.  
  
"Para algo sirvieron las lecciones de Kung Fu." Musitó "Chicos, separémonos, busquemos un sitio seguro e intentemos recurrir a ayuda, busquemos más salidas... estás bien, Matt?"  
  
"Sí..." susurró éste con rabia.  
  
"Vamos, Yolei" indicó Ken  
  
"Venga, Mimi" dijo Izzy  
  
"Adelante, Kari"  
  
"Ven conmigo, Sora"  
  
Se separaron e inmediatamente buscaron sitios seguros.  
  
"Oye Ken..." musitó Yolei  
  
"Sí?"  
  
"Porque?"  
  
"No lo sé, Yolei, no lo sé"  
  
"Ken! Ese... ese ruido!" chilló. Ken prestó atención y...  
  
"Malditos! Os arrepentiréis!" oyeron la voz de Davis.  
  
"Debería haberle dado más fuerte, vamos, Yolei, a tú habitación" la cogió en brazos y, muy silenciosamente avanzaron hacia la habitación y cerraron el pestillo.  
  
***  
  
"Izzy... y si nos hace daño... y si nos mata?" lloraba Mimi en su camisa. Se habían escondido en un armario de llave y la habían cerrado desde dentro cuando oyeron a Davis maldecirles.  
  
"Yo te protegeré"  
  
***  
  
"T.k..." susurró Kari "Yo... empezaba a sentir algo hacia Davis y ahora... mi hermano ha..." T.k. la abrazó con fuerza y cariño "Dios T.k., protégeme!"  
  
"Lo haré Kari... aunque pierda la vida en ello" estaban escondidos en lavabo al oír a Davis aproximarse.  
  
***  
  
"Matt..." preguntó la pelirroja  
  
"Sí?"  
  
"Estás bien?"  
  
"Sí" contestó firmemente.  
  
"Dime... porque a Tai?!" dijo llorando  
  
"Shhh!! Tranquila... Davis está despierto ya le has oído" con un tierno abrazo la calmó. "Maldito hijo de ****!" susurró para sí.  
  
"**********" gritó Davis "Salid ya hijos de *****!!"  
  
"Voy a salir, quédate aquí" le indicó Matt  
  
"No!"  
  
"Shhh... solo le calmaré"  
  
Cuando salió vio que los chicos que "quedaban" salían también dispuestos a luchar  
  
Davis chasqueó la lengua  
  
"Eso no es válido" dijo en desaprobación  
  
"Todo es justo en el amor y en la guerra" comentó Ken  
  
"Y estás armado" añadió Izzy  
  
"Ah! Es verdad, adelante, pues"  
  
T.k. fue el primero que le golpeó en el estómago pero cayó con un corte en la pierna que sangraba muy largo, de la rodilla hasta el tobillo.  
  
"AAAAAHHHH!!"  
  
"T.k.!" gritó Matt a su hermano y Kari que salió del escondite junto a las demás chicas.  
  
Ken aprovechó el momento de distracción de Davis cuando le golpeó con el puño en la cabeza y la nariz. Pero a cambio, recibió un golpe en la cabeza que le dejó KO.  
  
"Keeeeeeeen!!!" chilló Yolei  
  
Izzy se tiró encima de él olvidando que no era bueno en luchas. Pero no le importaba. Le dio un golpe fuerte "allí" [n/a: No preguntéis... ¬_¬' ] pero recibió un golpe en la nuca.  
  
"Izzyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!" lloró Mimi  
  
Y Matt se levantó.  
  
"Matt... no..." dijo Sora. Matt sonrió e hizo un señal de victoria.  
  
Entre los dos, no dejaban de pelearse. Sin duda, Matt era fuerte. Todas las peleas que tuvo con él sirvieron, pensó.  
  
Por cada golpe su cuerpo recibía más heridas pero hizo una mala jugada a Matt que cayó y cuando iba a clavarle la navaja en el corazón...  
  
SLAAPP!  
  
Kari le dio una bofetada en la cara.  
  
"Kari... no deberías hacerme esto..." murmuró Davis en shock "Te amo..."  
  
"Tú no deberías hacer nada!" chilló en desesperación "Yo... antes de todo esto te empecé a amar... te empecé a querer... pero ahora te ODIO!!!!"  
  
Davis estuvo en shock  
  
"Si no hubiera pasado esto tú me habrías..."  
  
"Te habrías amado, Davis, pero ahora no soy capaz de amar a alguien que ha matado a mis amigos a... mi hermano!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Ken se había levantado silenciosamente y le dejó KO.  
  
Kari cayó en brazos de T.k. llorando amargamente.  
  
Mimi abrazaba a Izzy que se había despertado.  
  
Yolei lloraba en la camisa de Ken mientras le abrazaba.  
  
Sora lloraba también en Matt que sonreía debilitado.  
  
De pronto llegó la policía y se llevó a Davis y a los demás en el Hospital.  
  
10 años después...  
  
*Davis estaba en la cárcel, aún llorando por perder la oportunidad de haber sido amado por la chica más dulce del mundo  
  
*Cody, Joe y Tai están en el cementerio en su tumba correspondiente. Pero lo más importante. Estaban en el corazón de sus amigos.  
  
*Ken confesó su amor a Yolei y tenían una niña y esperaban al siguiente hijo.  
  
*Izzy y Mimi estaban felizmente casados tras la declaración de éste con un bebé  
  
*T.k. y Kari hacían planes de su boda y una vez al mes visitaban a Davis.  
  
*Matt logró decir a Sora cuanto la quería y se casaron. Tienen una niña y esperan al siguiente. Un niño.  
  
Toda esa pesadilla había acabado. Por fin.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^FIN^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Que os parece, eh?  
  
-. Patético?  
  
Puede  
  
-. Mal?  
  
Posible  
  
-. Se podría mejorar?  
  
Seguro  
  
-. Normal?  
  
No lo sé  
  
-. Bien?  
  
Tal vez  
  
-. Muy bien?  
  
Eso espero!  
  
-. Fantástico?  
  
Ojalá!  
  
Dejen sus r/r Gracias a todo por sus apoyos!  
  
Kari Ishikawa 


End file.
